A Second Chance
by EvilRegalTwinnies
Summary: Regina Mills gets a second chance at being a mother. One shot that began as an assignment in drama class :) *Set during Season 3B*


A Second Chance

"It's just... quiet around the house without my son." Regina said, trying to hide her emotions by looking busily down at her paper as Emma studied her from across the coffee table.

"Actually," Emma began, slightly gaining the mayor's attention. "Henry has this one friend, back in New York, who is in need of a home."

"Ms. Swan," Regina began to cut her off with an appreciative, yet disapproving tone.

"No, Regina, seriously! This kid is so sweet and needs somewhere to stay."

"Until what?" Regina asked, putting down her pen and giving Emma her undivided attention. "Until his parents find him and want him back? Or worst, until he branches out and finds his parents?! No thanks, Ms. Swan. Sounds like an unnecessary heartbreak in the making."

Emma just stared at Regina and waited for her to finish. She simply said, "Her parents died when she was four."

Regina's face softened. Someone who actually does need a mother figure. A little girl who needs a mother figure.

"Her?" She softly asked.

Emma smiled seeing the change in the woman's demeanor, knowing that she was getting through.

"Yes, her. A fourteen year old girl named Mollie. We knew the family before, you know, and now there's no one to watch the poor kid. I do what I can, but it's not enough. She is so sweet, Regina, and she needs so much love which, seeing as how wonderfully you raised Henry, I think you could give her."

Regina let those words soak in. "How do you suggest we introduce her to this town while there are flying monkeys and a green witch frolicking around?"

"She's a brave child, much in the same level as Henry; that's probably what has made them such great friends."

Emma then knew how to seal the deal.

"It would make Henry so happy to see his best friend in a safe home."

Regina thought about it for a minute. All during the silence, Emma slightly rocked back in her heels and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Say I do this, take in another child, how can I be sure I can trust her?"

Emma beamed at her success. "I'll bring her into town, telling her that Henry was getting lonely, and while she's here I'll introduce her to you. There's no room in our room at Granny's, so she'll have to stay with you, the mayor. You'll get to know her and, well, we'll take it from there."

Regina smiled inwardly, could this really work? Could she really have another chance at mothering a child?

"When is she coming?"

000

"Mollie, this is Regina Mills, the mayor of this town," Emma said, presenting the child to the expectant Regina.

"Hello, Ms. Mills," Mollie smiled. "This is such a lovely town!"

Regina couldn't help but beam at this child. She was beyond adorable; ebony hair hitting her lower back and big, bright green eyes with a brilliant smile all standing at a cute, petite height. And what manners!

"Thank you, dear," she smiled down at her. "I'm glad you're enjoying your stay."

The girl's smile brightened, if that was possible.

Just then, Emma's phone goes off, it was David.

"I should take this," she said, patting Mollie on the shoulder and leaving her with the mayor.

"So, do you like ice cream?" Regina asked her.

"I do!" She exclaimed. "Chocolate's my favorite!"

"Mine too!" Regina leaned forward, nearly whispering in agreement, making the girl giggle. "Why don't we order some?"

"Sure!"

After they found a booth to sit in with their bowls, Emma returned, sliding in beside Mollie.

"That was David. He... needs me in the office for something." Emma explained, careful to make sure she would make sense for the non-Storybrooke resident. "Regina, are you sure you have room for one more?"

Regina smiled from Mollie to Emma. "I sure do. I'm kind of looking forward to having some company."

Mollie smiled back up to her.

"Thanks, Regina. I'll stop by later to drop off her things. Are you good until then?"

"Yes, I have all I need!" Mollie said, patting the cross body purse she had draped across her body.

"Alright, kiddo, I'll see you later!" Emma said, ruffling Mollie's hair before she walked out of the diner.

"She has to stop doing that," Mollie slightly huffed from her seat as she tried to smooth out her long hair.

"It's just because she's used to doing it to Henry," Regina chuckled in agreement, reaching her hand across the table and helping the girl fix her hair. "There, all better."

"Thanks," Mollie smiled sheepishly.

000

Later that night, after Regina had given Mollie a tour of her home, which she complimented and mentally gaped through, Emma and Henry joined them for dinner and to drop off the girl's bags. Though, it made Regina sad to see her son leave, it was quite refreshing to be able to keep a child at home with her. For the first time in what felt like forever, she wasn't alone.

Regina could not sleep at all that night. She didn't know if it was the excitement of having her new guest in the room down the hall or the urge to go watch her potential child sleep. Suddenly, she heard a voice cry out. And then again.

_Mollie!_

Regina burst out of bed and ran to the girl's room. The poor thing was all tangled up in the blankets and sweating, boy was she sweating. She continued to whimper and cry out in her sleep. Regina sat down on the bed and reached out to the girl. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gently tried to shake her awake.

"Mollie," she called out when the girl wouldn't awaken. "Mollie, Mollie!"

The girl's eyes snapped open and she just stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, trying to calm herself down.

"Mollie, honey, are you okay?" Regina asked softly, leaving her hand on the girl's shoulder and placing the other one on her head when she saw how much Mollie jumped when Regina broke the silence.

"Just a nightmare," Mollie answered softly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Regina noticed this and stroked her cheek, asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl looked at her hesitantly, so she said, "It may help."

"Okay," Mollie gave in, feeling like she can trust Regina.

Regina gave her a soft smile, urging her to go on.

"It's was about my parents." A few tears spilled out of her eyes.

"What happened to your parents, Mollie?" Regina gently asked.

"They died when I was very young. One night, our house caught on fire. It was closer to their room. The firemen were able to get me out, but..." Mollie got as far as she could without letting out the held back sob.

Seeing how hurt this girl was, Regina crawled further up in the bed until she was right next to Mollie, her back against the headboard. She opened her arms for the child while saying, "Come here."

Mollie scooched closer to Regina and fell into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around the older woman's torso and buried her damp face into her chest when she felt Regina wrap her arms around her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay," Regina murmured while stroking the girl's long, soft hair. "You're here now. You're okay."

After Mollie calmed down, she just laid in her arms, enjoying the comfort Regina was giving her. It felt so nice to be held this way, so... natural.

"Regina, are you a mom?"

"I am," Regina softly replied. "Why?"

"Because you're so good at this." Mollie quietly said, fiddling with the bit of Regina's pajama top that she had clutched in her hand minutes before.

This child had somehow managed to touch the former queen's heart by day one! Regina ever so lightly kissed the top of her head and softly said, "Thank you, dear."

"Where's your child?"

"With his other mom, his biological mom," Regina explained, trying so hard to keep her voice from sounding how she felt about the situation.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," Mollie said with a yawn.

"Thank you, dear," Regina said, smiling down at the girl.

"Mmhmm," Mollie hummed, lightly snuggling deeper into Regina's embrace.

The room fell silent after the small exchange, a comfortable silence that was fulfilled by the deep, steady breathing of the two people snug in bed.

000

**The following year...**

"Mom, I can't find it!" Mollie's voice resonates throughout the white mansion.

"You can't find what, honey?" Regina asks as she walks into the girl's room, only to find it getting slightly messier with each new location the girl searches.

"My new headband! I bought it because it goes perfect with this outfit!" Mollie exclaims, exasperated as she turns toward the older woman and tosses her hands up in the air.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Regina says as she stands in front of the girl and strokes her fresh curls. "I think you look beautiful as is."

"Yeah?" She asks unsurely as she looks Regina in the eyes.

"Yes," Regina smiles. "Besides, we don't want to be late," she says as she grabs the girl's hands.

Mollie beams back at her. "Is it time to go already?"

"It is!" Regina says as she wraps her arm around Mollie and leads her out of the room.

000

A few hours later, the inseparable duo enter Granny's diner and are greeted with a loud round of applause and cheers. A big congratulations banner hangs across the back wall. The two stand at the entrance of the diner with the happiest of smiles on their faces. All of their close friends occupy the crowded restaurant: Emma and Henry, Snow and David, Leroy and the gang, Ruby, Granny, Belle and Mr. Gold, Tinkerbell, Hook, and Robin and Roland.

"Hey there, Mollie Mills!" Ruby squeals as she bursts forward to give her younger friend a hug. Over the past year, the waitress has become impeccably fond of the younger girl; she saw her as a younger sister.

"Thanks!" Mollie exclaims as she pulls out of the embrace.

Mollie and Regina greet the rest of the guests with smiles and hugs as they all mingle in a crowd of congrats.

While Mollie was talking with Ruby and Henry (who had gained his memory back before Zelena was defeated via Regina's true love kiss), Robin approaches Regina from behind, interrupting her conversation with Tink. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her temple, causing her to turn around.

After a dragged out romantic kiss, Robin rested his forehead against his love's and says, "Looks like you have the daughter you've always wanted."

Regina warmly smiles back and softly chuckles, "Looks like it."

Suddenly Mollie walks up and hugs the couple. Regina and Robin open their embrace and welcome the small girl in between them.

After a good minute of a warm embrace, Robin pulls away and grabs his glass off the counter. Raising it up in the air, he shouts, "A toast to the Mills family! May they find the love and happiness they both deserve. To Regina and Mollie Mills!"

"To Regina and Mollie Mills!" Everyone shouts in response as they all raise their glasses.

Mollie's eyes fill with tears as she beams around the room at the people who have come to support them and show them their love.

Regina notices the first tear spill out of her new daughter's eyes. She turns toward Mollie and cups her face with her hands, wiping the tear away with her thumbs as she presses a kiss to her forehead. Pulling away, she rests her forehead against the girl's.

"You're all mine," she says as the two lock eyes and smile in disbelief.

Mollie smiles at her new mother right before a huge yawn takes over her body.

"Getting tired?" Regina asks while stroking the side of her daughter's cheek.

Mollie nods in response.

"Why don't you two go home; I'll stay here and clean up afterwards," Robin volunteers, placing a hand to the back of Mollie's head while looking at Regina.

"Thank you," Regina thanks with a grateful smile.

"Come, dear," she says while putting her arm around Mollie, pulling her close to her side. "Let's go home."

Robin escorts them to the back door.

"Good night, Mollie Mills!"


End file.
